1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trash compactors of the home appliance type and more particularly to a cutting board arrangement for the top of such compactors.
2. Summary of the Present Invention
Household trash compactors typically include a cabinet having a motor driven platen or ram which is driven into a trash containing receptacle to effect the compaction. The cabinet includes an access means by which trash to be compacted may be deposited in a bag lining the receptacle and the full bag removed to dispose of the compacted trash. Extra bags and other supplies may be stored in a compartment on top of the compactor, usually accessible through an additional door in the front of the compactor.
In trash compactors of the free standing type it is often desired to employ the top of the cabinet in some useful manner. The height of the trash compactor typically positions the top of the compactor at a convenient level for a work surface and a cutting board is affixed to the top of the cabinet.
The present invention is directed to an improved cutting board arrangement for trash compactors which provides both convenient access to the bag storage compartment in the top of the cabinet and a reversible cutting board which may be used on the compactor and separate therefrom.
In the present invention, the cutting board is positioned on top of the trash compactor to complete the enclosure of the bag storage compartment. The cutting board is hinged on one end, preferably the rear end, of the top of the compactor by hinges located at the sides of the compactor. The hinges include a pair of brackets embracing the cutting board and having upwardly facing notches for receiving hinge pins on the sides of the board. The notches are preferably triangularly shaped to permit removal of the cutting board and the hinge pins preferably located in the center of the thickness of the cutting board so as to permit the cutting board to be placed with either side as the exposed surface.